User blog:Omgitskittykatty/Gizoogle right back in yo muthaf**kin a$$
WARNING: This programme contains b*tches t*ts and hoes and vajazzles fo shizzle strong language and viewer discretion is advised. RIGHT BACK IN YO MUTHAF**KIN A$$!! Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons (Also known as CNHubNicktoons) be a televizzle channel dat launched on September 1, 2011. Dat shiznit was announced up in December 2010 dat Turner, Hasbro/Discovery, n' Viacom would crew up ta create a joint venture between they kid networks dat lil playas will love. Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons airs fan-straight-up shows from Nick, Hub, n' Cartoon Network currently (ex. Doug, Twisted Whiskers, Stick Boyz, Chowder, ect.). On September 9, 2011, tha network launched a overnight Fridizzle Night block entitled Cartoon Hub Nick Fridays, a revival of forma Cartoon Hub Nick on Demand Da Logo on Charter on Demand.Cartoon Network block Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. Though a Turner/Discovery/Hasbro/Viacom channel, aquired programmin (like tha ghettofab Fox cartoon Da Simpsons) will air on tha channel overnight every last muthaf**kin dizzle (with tha exception of Fridays cuz of tha freshly smoked up block). On occasion, if a Nick show is still up in thang but not airin on Nick or Nicktoons, dem freshly smoked up episodes would air on Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons n' then become part of tha channelz schedule regularly (until tha show no longer airs on tha channel permanently if not aired fo' less than a year). Well shiiiit, it is currently unknown if tha channel will start airin a adult overnight block (a freshly smoked up swim block was originally goin ta premiere on October 2011 on tha channel yo, but was CNHubNicktoons Da channelz upcomin logo.cancelled cuz of a argument wit tha executivez of tha network n' had Cartoon Hub Nick Fridays take its place instead). LT Fan asksed dat da thug wanted a preschool block wit Dora Da Explorer yo, but luckliy Matthew Stone holla'd no. so they just aired Cartoon Hub Nick Fridays fo' realz. Az of September 26, 2011, tha channel now airs noize vizzlez dat air in-between commercial breaks. Right back up in yo muthaf**kin ass. So far, tha channel only airs joints from various shows on tha channel (ex. Right back up in yo muthaf**kin ass. SpunkBizzle SweatPants' "Underwater Sun", Da Powerpuff Hoes' "Ludd Makes tha Ghetto Go Round, Da Steve Show "Ai no Uta - Gangsta Fandub", ect.) but each noize vizzle will air only on tha show tha cold lil' woo wop was from fo' realz. Also on tha same date, tha channel started airin one-minute clips from nuff different shows airin on tha channel. Unlike tha noize vizzles, tha clips air on nuff different shows even if they from tha same show. Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons First Brandin (2011-12) On September 1, 2011, Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons realesed tha logo brand on there channel. Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons Rebrand (2012) Rebrand Hub Charactas (2012-13) On April 17, 2012, cuz of freshly smoked up logo muthaf**kin rights wit Nickelodeon n' Viacom, Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons chizzled tha Nicktoons part ta tha freshly smoked up current logo of Nicktoons. But f**k dat shiznit yo, tha word on tha street is dat tha Livestream, YallTube n' Nico Nico Douga versionz of tha channel still retain tha original gangsta logo. Da Youtube version is chizzled tha logo. In July, they also replaced two charactas n' placed dem wit Strawberry Shortcake n' Don Juan from "Don Juan Vs.". Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons Rebrand no Hub Charactas (2013-present) On August 2, 2013, tha programmerz of tha channel agreed ta remove tha hub characters, as dat shiznit was apparently settin off ta mo' of Hub than than Cartoon Network or Nicktoons, which took effect on August 10, 2013 fo' realz. Again, tha Youtube version was chizzled yo, but not others. Matthew Stone has recently confirmed dat tha channel would be broadcast online wit tha LiveStream server n' shit. On November 14, 2011 at 6pm E.T. (5pm C.T.), a pre-launch bumper was broadcast on tha LiveStream server (makin dis tha first, yet unoffical, broadcast of tha network). Da pre-launch bumper was 5 secondz long n' flossed 4 straight-up confirmed shows fo' a split-screen appearence (CatDog, My f**kin Little Pony: Friendshizzle is Magic, Doug, n' Da Fairly OddParents) wit random cartoon sound effects heared up in tha background. Y'all KNOW dat s**t, muthaf**ka! Well s*****t, it launched on November 22, 2011 at 7pm E.T. (6pm C.T.) wit tha routine of airin 2 live minutes n' repeatin tha 2 minutes until tha next week rolls in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. These is tha programs dat air on tha LiveStream server... Nicktoons Doug Rugrats Da Ren & Stimpy Show Rockoz Modern Life Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Kablam! Yo Arnold! Da Angry Beavers CatDog Oh Yeah! Cartoons SpunkBizzle SweatPants Rocket Power Cartoon Cartoons Dexterz Laboratory Ji**y Bravo Cow n' Chicken I Am Weasel Da Powerpuff Hoes Ed, Edd, n Eddy Courage tha Cowardly Dog Samurai Jack Codname: Kidz Next Door Da Grim Adventurez of Bizzley n' Mandy Fosterz Home fo' Imaginary Friends Yo Yo Puffy Ami Yumi Camp Lazlo Da Life n' Timez of Juniper Lee I be a gangsta yo, but y'all knew dat n' mah Gym Partnerz a Monkey Lil' Bow Wow 10 Squirrel Boy Chowder Da Marvelous Misadventurez of Flapjack Adventure Time Regular Show Da Amazin Ghetto of Gumball Da Hub Animaniacs Care Bears: Yo, wuz crackalackin', biatch? Yo ass is smokin Care-a-Lot Don Juan Vs. Littlest Pet Shop I be a gangsta yo, but y'all knew dat n' mah Little Pony: Friendshizzle Is Magic Pound Puppies This is tha straight-up original gangsta eva broadcast listin of tha channel... Yo, spongeBob - Help Wanted/Reef Blower/Tea all up in tha Treedom (pilot) Dexterz Laboratory - Deedeemensionizzle (pilot) Regular Show - Da Juice (pilot) Cartoon Hub Nick Shorts (new) Rockoz Modern Life - Trash-O-Madness (pilot) Doug - Doug Can't Dizzle (original gangsta pilot) CatDawg - Fetch (pilot) I be a gangsta yo, but y'all knew dat n' mah Little Pony: Friendshizzle is Magic - Friendshizzle Is Magic Parts 1 n' 2 (pilot) Amazin Ghetto of Gumbizzle - Da STD (pilot) Cartoon Hub Nick Shorts (new) (repeat of broadcastin until 11-29-11) Ratings Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons probably varies from 1-2 viewers n' had over 300,000 views up in total since its launch. On Saturdizzle May 4, 2013, tha channel gained its highest viewer rate yet wit 7 viewers durin a airin of My fuckin Little Pony: Friendshizzle is Magic. Channel Intros Da channel has recently been showin Nickelodeon IDs fo' introin tha Nicktoons aired on tha channel. Right back up in yo muthaf**kin ass. Stone has also confirmed dat Cartoon Cartoon intros, n' Da Hub IDs will also intro they rightful shows. However tha Nick IDs was removed up in late-December 2011, n' aint been aired since. But f**k dat shiznit yo, tha word on tha street is dat up in January 2012, tha channel started airin IDs from channels fo' tha shows. Commercials It has not been straight-up confirmed yet yo, but commercial breaks fo' tha LiveStream channel could possibly start on tha channel round late 2012. These will possibly signal oldschool VHS peepshows, S&M commercials, n' mo' promotionizzle bumpers. Origin Homestar Runner started a cold-ass lil channel tha channel can be viewed here. A pre-launch bumper can be viewed here yo. HomestarSB9 thought bout shuttin down tha channel on July 1, 2012 yo, but instead he put MattBoo n' Rob up in charge of tha channel as he resigned from tha channel. Around 2012, tha main goal fo' bein tha YallTube answer fo' Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons (LiveStream channel) was dropped altogether n' became MattBoo, Homestar, Rob, n' Bagelz original gangsta vizzle uploadin YallTube channel. Da channel has recieved some criticizzle yo, but overall still has near 150 subscribers az of 2013. CNHubNicktoons on YallTube Block on LiveStream Channel On January 25, 2013, a funky-ass block on tha LiveStream Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons channel named "CNHubNicktoons on YallTube" was launched, featurin original gangsta vizzlez from tha four playas. It started wit (and currently airs) "Pokémon! Gotta Catch Eh, Whatever... - Episode 1" (MattBoo), "Timmyz Little Daydream" (MattBoo), n' "Da Adventurez of Slinky - Episode 6" (IAmBagel). Da Hack On February 23, 2013, a unknown thug (impersonatin TheChromePerson) jacked tha channel, This hacker was belived ta be Web, Web denied this, first he replaced tha avatar wit a MLP:FiM characterz head bein blown off n' blood marks where tha head was (he later made dis tha background), tha background was also anti MLP:FiM related, dat shiznit was tha main charactas wit a X sign over dat s**t. Da hacker may have also been TebroJUSA. Da followin day, tha hacker chizzled tha password. Y'all KNOW dat s**t, muthaf**ka! Homestar chizzled it, then tha hacker chizzled it again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy b**tch. Thus, leadin Homestar ta make CNHubNicktoons2 fo' realz. As Homestar knew, tha hacker would chizzle tha password again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy b**tch fo' realz. As he execpted, da ruffneck did, dis resulted up in changin tha password three times. But f**k dat shiznit yo, tha word on tha street is dat afta finally settlin tha password, tha hacker wasn't peeped again, n' ta dis dizzle it is still truly unknown whoz ass done did dat s**t. Da Recovery & Rise of tha Channel Da channel recovered from tha hack round April. In May 2013, Cand joined tha channel. Da channel has doubled up in viewsand subcribers since then. CNHubNicktoonss Straight-Up Legit Channel Traila & Other Crap Like That-0(03:27) Da CNHubNicktoons channel trailer.On August 13, 2013, tha straight-up legit CNHubNicktoons channel was made by MattBoo, featurin clips from nuff vizzlez n' tha channel origins. Candhfan previously did one all dem minutes back before MattBoo finished his yo, but he allowed his a** ta continue his thugged-out as tha traila n' s**t. Da noize track used fo' dat shiznit was tha hyped piece composed by Raymond Scott, "Powerhouse" (which was previously used up in Looney Tunes, Ren n' Stimpy, n' fo' Cartoon Networkz brandin from 1999-2004). Yo, since tha channelz rebrand at November 1, 2011 shortly afta Cartoon Hub Nick Scare-a-thon, tha channelz first eva mascots, "Da Hand Dudes", was introduced. Y'all KNOW dat s**t, muthaf**ka! They is two handz (sorta like Oobi from tha Noggin show of tha same name yo, but wit no eyes) dat is played by Matthew Stone. They aint been regularly peeped since they only step tha f--k up in commercial breaks yo, but they is ghon be given a big-ass mascot role up in 2012. Matthew Stonez charactas (like MattBoo, Mista Muthaf**kin Pooper, Cassie, ect.) is ghon be tha freshly smoked up mascots round late 2012 completley rebrandin tha channel n' removin Da Hand Dudes from tha channel until 2020. Da charactas is also goin ta host tha LiveStream channel up in 2013 wit Stone currently hustlin on tha animation fo' tha IDs fo' tha channel. These is blocks dat air on tha channel. Cartoon Hub Nick Fridays A Fridizzle night block similar ta Cartoon Networkz forma block, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays. Cartoon Hub Nick Comedy An night block dat will air adult shows. April Toons! A april fools block dat has episodes dat is mo' funky than you thought. (Ex. YO MAMA! Jokes become autotuned, n' tha Three Blue Birds promo is played up in reverse) We Wish Yo a** A Merry Toonsmas An annual Chrizzle block dat will run from December 25-January 1. Well s*****t, it will feature Chrizzle specials from nuff cartoons. Kirby & Yoshiz Bangin Marathon An annual Kirby & Yoshi block wit nuff episodes from tha show. (It will also feature HiYo Puffy AmiYumi, U.B. Funky, Hoops&Yoyo, Matthewz World, n' Hoops & Yoyo & Spike.) Fanon Weekends Fanon Weekendz be a funky-a** block dat airs tha fanon shows on Saturdizzle n' Sundizzle mornings. Well s*****t, it started October 6, 2012. Fanon Brandz owns tha block. Yo, saturday: 7:00am-7:30am: Y-Guy 7:30am-8:00am: Y-Guy 8:00am-8:30am: Randit & Mark 8:30am-9:00am: Hoops&Yoyo 9:00am-9:30am: SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures 9:30am-10:00am: Hoops n' Yoyo n' Spike 10:00am-10:30am: Gannon X 11:00am-11:30am: Sonic Reborn (NEW) 11:30am-12:00am: Da Bagel Show Yo, sunday: 7:00am-7:30am: Randit & Mark 7:30am-8:00am: Randit & Mark 8:00am-8:30am: Y-Guy 8:30am-9:00am: Hoops&Yoyo 9:00am-9:30am: Da Dimentio8 Show 9:30am-10:00am: Da Fanon Show 10:00am-10:30am: Adventures With Gray Da Shrimp 10:30am-11:00am: WWE Sundizzle Fanon Slam (NEW) 11:00am-11:30am: Da Invader Rob Show 11:30am-12:00am: Internizzle (NEW) Annual Blocks These is blocks dat air once a year traditionally. 100 Top Billin Cartoon Episodes Dat shiznit was previously aired on Thanksgivin of 2011 yo, but it has been confirmed fo' a gangbangin' follow-up up in Thanksgivin 2012 wit 100 freshly smoked up cartoon episodes, makin dis a traditionizzle Thanksgivin block. Weekly Blocks These is blocks dat air weekly. Cartoon Hub Nick Planet A block dat shows oldschool Nicktoons, Cartoon Cartoons, ect. from tha 1990s n' early 2000s. Overnight Blocks Cartoon Hub Nick Action A action-packed block wit phat shows dat have high ratings, it will also have humorous shows like a muthaf**ka. Forma Blocks These is blocks dat discontinued ta air on tha channel. Cartoon Hub Nick Scare-a-thon A Halloween block dat ran every last muthaf**kin October weekend day. It make me wanna hollar playa! Well sh!!!!t, it ended on Sunday, October 30 at 11:59pm. Dat sh!znit was originally goin ta return October 2012 but was abruptly shut down. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy b!atch. Well sh!!!!t, it is now goin ta return October 2013 however. White Fang & Hanselz Moshlin Weekend This be a funky-a$$ block dat aired White Fang & Hansel episodes every last muthaf**kin weekend morning. Well sh!!!!t, it ended 1 year afta it started. Cancelled Blocks These is blocks dat didn't make dat sh!t. swim An adult overnight block. Cancelled cuz of copyright infrigment. Jetix An action-packed block. Cancelled....BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID DISNEY XD!!! Da All Yo a$$ Can Watch Dora Marathon A crappy block hosted by LT Fan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy b!atch. Cancelled cuz of disaproval. Video Games Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons Racing! Da channel has comfirmed dat there is ghon be a racin game. Sista Channels Cartoon Hub Nick Teen A channel fo' kids/teens age 10-17. Amusement Park On December 2, 2012,the CN/Hub/Nicktoons Theme Park was opened. Y'all KNOW dat sh!t, muthaf**ka! Well sh!!!!t, it is based on tha channel. Well sh!!!!t, it features nuff rides based on Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons programming. Rides include Y-Guy vs. tha Ride,Grayz Underwater Ride,and Nickyz Coasta n' sh!t. Well sh!!!!t, it is VERY popular. Internaitional Japan On March 1, 2013, Da Japanese version of CN/Hub/Nicktoons was launched on Nico Nico Douga. Right back up in yo muthaf**kin a$$. Some of tha vizzlez is ghon be original, some is ghon be reuploadz from tha Gangsta YallTube channel wit Japanese subtitles. Operation Lifesaver Demonstration On April 7, 2012, Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons, Operation Lifesaver, CSX, n' Canuck Pacific did a Operation Lifesaver demonstration up in Lancaster, MA fo' realz. A oldschool Shelby CSX-T dat used ta be owned by tha Thrifty rental company was towed from a scrapyard ta a cold-ass lil commercial railroad crossin up in Lancasta n' sh!t. CSX n' CP was supplied by tha Union Pacific n' Kansas Citizzle Downtown wit retired CNW 4344, a high hood GP9 locomotive, n' a Kansas Citizzle Downtown de Mexico ¡Observa, Escucha, Y Vive b!aaatch! caboose, along wit various retired boxcars. Later, CSX 2635, a EMD GP38-2, n' CP 8521, a GE AC4400CW, pulled tha freight wit 4344 leadin down tha tracks ta tha crossing, where tha 3 units hit tha CSX-T car. Sh!!!t, dis aint no joke. Video recorded from 2635z cab featured tha engineer shouting: "That nincomshizzle won't move!", n' blowin tha horn, so check it before ya wreck it. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy b!atch. There was cameras placed on tha train, along tha tracks, up in a cold-a$$ lil chopper n' up in tha hoopty wit tha dummy. Da cameras placed on tha front of tha locomotizzle n' up in other vulnerable places was oldschool unused cameras n' all survived. Y'all KNOW dat sh!t, muthaf**ka! Da dummy wasn’t so dirty. External links Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons on LiveStream Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons on YallTube Cartoon Network/Hub/Nicktoons on Nico Nico Douga credits goes ta mah playas who edited tha cartoon network/hub/nicktoons page fo sh!zzle right back in yo muthaf**kin a$$ and straight-up gangsta rappin by gizoogle like a muthaf**ka Category:Blog posts